Talk:Lina
The Lina at the shrine in pre-Searing looks completely different. --Fyren 13:44, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :Indeed. We already discussed this in Talk:Lina the Healer. Also note that the name of the Lina in pre-searing is "Lina the Healer", whereas the hench(wo)man Lina is a protector. Another indication that this is not the same person. --Tetris L 18:31, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) Yes, because no one else in this game has ever changed professions. She's even still a monk, plus she mentions standing beside a ressurection shrine all day. That argument is completely invalid. Just look at the other examples of people who have changed skins: Verata and Jarrel the Tamer. Don't tell me, they aren't the same person either. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Foo punk ( ) }. :Just fyi, this conversation stopped almost 2 years ago... :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:27, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Lina in Sorrow's Furnace I was playing in Sorrow's Furnace with henchmen the other day, and Lina put Strength of Honor and Watchful Spirit on me. I got a screen shot of it, too. --Sagius Truthbarron 04:24, 16 March 2006 (CST) :I know the dredge collector Molenin casts some monk spells on the party, and I believe Strength of Honor is among them, though none of that is currently mentioned on his page. --adeyke 04:32, 16 March 2006 (CST) :I have seen Molenin cast both Strength of Honor and Watchful Spirit. I'm pretty sure it's not Lina. Those aren't monk protection skills anyways. Unless your screenshot actually shows Lina casting both skills. --Vortexsam 04:35, 16 March 2006 (CST) We have to test this one out :) I was thinking that she usually casts these on herself. But yeah, you guys are right. Molenin must have cast them on me. I haven't really been down there long enough to know that he does that. --Sagius Truthbarron 04:40, 16 March 2006 (CST) :I can already tell you that its Molenin that casts these spells. Just as Tharn Stonerift will cast Mark of Protection on you. And Molachev will also cast Strength of Honor and Watchful Spirit on you as well. I wish they woulnd't cast any spells as they cast them on you and your enemies as well. --Gares Redstorm 05:29, 16 March 2006 (CST) ::Yes, good old Tharn is particularly annoying when you are trying to kill those two bosses in Sorrow's Belly (that he commissioned you to kill) and he keeps healing them. --Karlos 06:33, 16 March 2006 (CST) Last name According to the guide, Lina's last name is "Esrevni" which means her name spelled backwards is "Inverse Anil". I wonder if they thought about calling her Lana... :Guide? Which guide? The Prima guide? --Tetris L 02:49, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, the Prima one. - Caspian :::Lina Inverse is a character from the anime series Slayers. (Or is that what you meant but remembered the name incorrectly, Caspian?) --Fyren 20:49, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Hmm, nice trick. :) Lina Inverse is a fireball sorceress and Lina Esrevni is a protection healer. Inverse name, inverse job. :) Unfortunately, the credibility of the Prima guide is right there with Vizier Khilbron's credibility right now. :) --Karlos 21:01, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::: Just wondering, did the Vizier actually every lie? -PanSola Cons Is low damage output really a con? 04:18, 2 March 2006 (CST) :Half the pro-con lists for these henchies fall in the "correct, but does it really belong in the pro-con?" IMHO... I kinda gave up careing about it after a while... -PanSola 04:23, 2 March 2006 (CST) Lina Tank Lina hardly ever goes up to monsters and begins tanking them. The only reason that happens is because ALL HENCHMEN occasionally act like tanks, and is not vaild as a CON. It's just the way they're programmed. 64.229.218.70 12:25, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Scratch head hehe she stood there scratching her head after i BiP'd myself to death 30~ times ^^ Skuld 13:44, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :She's not much for healing, but it seems she would have used Protective Spirit on you. She seems to think that solves everything. :P --Gares Redstorm 14:10, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Origin: Unknown Origin: Unknown. Upon exiting the Copperhammer Mines to the Frozen Forest, Lina immediately wondered aloud if Ascalon would see snow again. To me, that is a vague suggestion that she was a citizen of Ascalon for a time, despite never being seen there. -- Dashface 06:07, 6 May 2006 (CDT) When you talk to her in an outpost, she mentions traveling from Ascalon to finally catch up with you in the Desert. She also mentions that it's "better than standing beside a resurrection shrine all day". Hmmmm... :: It should be fairly obvious that Lina was a citizen of Ascalon. One you won't meet before the desert, but then again, why would you have to meet every single npc beforehand? A protector henchman was needed from the desert and on; her individual "history" is completely irrelevant. PuppetX 09:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Known attribute levels I was considering adding a "Known attribute levels" subheading, such as in the Eve, article, as Lina seems to have 12 in Divine Favor. However, this is based only of my hiring of her in Perdition Rock. Does she have reduced levels elsewhere, such as the desert? -- Dashface 05:01, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Great idea, i've wanted to do these for ages, on monsters too, you can get the necro ones easy because they're lifesteal and armour ignoring/hexes mostly, and soul reaping is easy to see. Skuld 05:04, 7 May 2006 (CDT) new skils at Gw:en At least elite is now ZB But no Protective Spirit! I'd rather my prot monk have protective spirit than any current monk elite if I had to pick one or the other. So what if ZB heals for 200hp, being smacked 2 times for 50hp, and only getting "Healing Whisper" is a lot better than getting smacked 2 times for 200hp, or whatever it is those lev 24 monsters prefer. :I'm 100% sure she uses Prot spirt in GW:EN ::I'm quite sure she has Protective Spirit, but I can't guarantee it. If you can verify she has it, add it to the list, as the skill bars aren't complete yet. --Kale Ironfist 05:40, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Made sure that she still uses Protective Spirit in GW:EN and added it Yujiko Ineluki 11:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well while playing during the Preview she seemed to be using other stuff and never got around to using PS. In fact I found Olias made a better protector monk than she did during the Preview - I actually kicked her and had Mhenlo + Olias and did a lot better :). Maybe they changed things, I'll try her again. 219.95.244.216 11:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::OK tested her again, she does use Protective Spirit, BUT she uses almost everything else first - some cases she doesn't use PS at all (and ouch!). OK so I don't know how to monk but I'd rather she use Prot Spirit first then follow up with the other stuff. Prot spirit lasts much longer too. 219.95.244.216 12:16, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Don't forget, SoR was great before it got nerfed, and Lina knew how to use it. ::Hey overall skill bar is better but the AI sucks with ZB but rocked with SoR. I'm guess she's still better --Blue.rellik 20:25, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::I am kinda missing her Aegis, but she definitely is better in terms of endurance this time around, using all those effective 5E skills. Having SoR, Aegis, AND Prot Spirit in Prophecies made for one energy-intensive build. Now I don't have to carry around a BiP Hero for her. (T/ ) 21:51, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Nightfall Lina, just like Mhenlo, uses Renew Life in Nightfall. Someone edit that in with the proper templates. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :User:Gimmethegepgun says otherwise. Did you manage to get a screenshot? ...or maybe Lina carries two res? (T/ ) 02:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, Nightfall? Lina doesn't appear in Nightfall - the monks you get in Nightfall are Mhenlo and Kihm. —Dr Ishmael 02:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::And Kihm has Renew Life. Problem solved. Cress Arvein 02:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Epic fail on me. :D (T/ ) 02:49, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I really wish they would give the prot henchmen a decent rez. Not Rebirth, since they'd always fuck up with it (like Redemptor Karl and Seaguard Gita), not Resurrect obviously, not Rez Chant, or at least make it so they have low priority to use Chant on eles or something, since they'll have pretty much no energy when they get up, not Restore Life because you have no health and not much energy without healing investment... You know, there are NO decent rezzes for Prot henchies at ALL. All the options SUCK. Also, why give Mhenlo Rez Chant in EotN? Restore Life is so much better --Gimmethegepgun 03:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Give one of them Unyielding Aura! Cress Arvein 03:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::They'd never use it right :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::They will maintain it at all times but I am not sure how they prioritize cancelling it to rez. Also, good player should never need a rez in PvE past Rez Sig on the hench, for all areas of Normal Mode. :\ (T/ ) 22:40, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::What about the Burning Valley of Death? --Gimmethegepgun 22:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::liek omg prwned. I can clear Sacnoth Valley with no DP and The Smell of Titan in the Morning + Fire and Pain active. (Normal Mode!) (T/ ) 23:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::liek omg was all you need, prwnage is just icing. --Shadowcrest 23:11, 12 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I would assume henchmen use Unyielding Aura the same way heroes do- that is, they will drop it and immediately recast it if someone dies. Good reflexes, utter lack of judgment. It's good and bad. 23:42, 12 August 2008 (UTC)